Known is a display device in which a Micro Electro Mechanical Systems (MEMS) shutter that mechanically opens and closes is used (hereinafter, such a display device is referred to as a “MEMS display.”)
Such a MEMS display is exemplified by a MEMS display that is disclosed in Patent Literature 1 and includes (i) a MEMS substrate including a MEMS shutter provided for each pixel and (ii) a backlight.
The MEMS substrate of the MEMS display disclosed in Patent Literature 1 includes a transparent substrate, an aperture layer, a first dielectric layer, and a first conductor layer which are provided in this order from the backlight side, the aperture layer having a light blocking effect and having an opening corresponding to each pixel, the first dielectric layer being transparent and covering the aperture layer so as to fill up the opening of the aperture layer, the first conductor layer constituting a gate line of a transistor that controls opening and closing a shutter.